Electronic displays employing touch input capabilities are used in a wide variety of devices, including portable or hand-held devices. A typical touch screen is constructed as an overlay to an electronic display. The touch screen may be configured as a capacitive or resistive touch screen, with transparent conductive layers as touch sensors and a pattern of electrodes made of conductive material disposed around the periphery. The touch screen may alternatively employ vibration sensors for sensing touches. Touch location can be determined in a variety of ways using touch signals produced by the touch sensors.
An increased interest in portable and hand-held electronic devices has led to a proliferation of such devices. This interest has fueled a concomitant interest in increasing portable/hand-held device longevity, particularly in terms of power requirements. Implementation of techniques that reduce power consumption in touch input devices can advantageously extend the service life of portable electronic devices that incorporate touch input capabilities between recharge or battery replacement events.